fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deathmatch of Thunder: Spirit and Phoenix Showdown
It was a bright and beautiful day in the city known as Divitiis Bona. It was a large city, enough to fit a thousand, no a million groups of people. People were walking along the streets. You could hear laughter of adults discussing their lives and what has been happening, children running, playing a game of sorts. Truly, a beautiful sight. That is if you have the money to buy the happen. Now let's find our hero, Hogotsu, who lives underneath the glamorous city as he is currently pondering his situation. ---- "Ugh, why did this have to happen now?!" Hogotsu screamed to himself in his private room. As he began to grab papers of his desk, he began to think on his situation. Apparently, the orphans (which he and his group were a part of as well) and lesser unfortunate were running low on money, which he happened to steal from various aristocrats. Hey, don't judge him. The aristocrats in this town are complete pricks and deserve it. Unfortunately, his group were all separated at the moment. Genki was helping out at the west sector, taking care of the poor. Karasu was doing god knows what, most likely looking for people that they could potential steal from. And Tentoki was up above, in the city, trying to spot potential people to rob as well. Hogotsu let out a sigh, mumbling to himself, "Man, business has been slow lately. At this rate, we might actually starve to death, if we can't find a potential theft." He sat down in an old beaten chair, trying to think of a way to gain some money. A man wearing a long black cloak and dark hat knocked on the door and entered. "Hello? Who can I talk to about work?" Said the man his magical power caused the air in the room to become heavy. "I have a problem that needs sorting." The man looked around standing in the door way trying to spot an adult. Hogotsu looked at the strange man, startled at the sudden shift in magical pressure. Quickly countering with his own so he wouldn't have any trouble moving, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the strange man and said in a slightly confused and cautious tone, "Er, can I help you with something, whoever you're supposed to be?" "You may call me Mr.R for now. I'm here to offer a job, if you will. I need an item recovered and a man killed...." Said the man holding his hand out to shake. "I'm willing to pay a large sum of money for both things." The man's magical power seemed to detect Hogotsu and began to dominate it's presence. The man seemed to know this and smirked with a aura of malice and hate behind it. "This man stole a gem that my family have owned for many years......He has also been a constant pain for my island and have been tasked with getting his head." Added the man looking at Hogotsu. "I have been told they will pay up to 4 million in whatever currency you want." Hogotsu's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. 4 m-m-million?! That would hold them off for nearly a year at the least. However while the offer was tempting, this man was giving off a feeling of pure evil. "Do I truely want to make a deal with a person giving off this kind of feeling?" Hogotsu thought to himself, careful not show any emotion in front of this man. He thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "Alright, let's talk details." "It is a simple job. Go to Mochina Island, I shall provide a map. I want you find a man named Markus Hotaru and find the Storm Gem....If you can bring his head to me so i may present it to my king." Said the man. "I am able to provide you with equipment, manpower and supplies for this job....I warn you Markus is a deadly mage and powerful fighter, he won't be an easy person to beat or evade." The man placed a bag of gold coins on the table next to them. "This is a down payment of 2 million....you will get another million for the gem and a final 1 million if you bring me Markus' head....It is not an entirely required object but would be a nice bonus don't you think?" Said the man with a smirk hiding his hand back in his cloak. "I shall be waiting within your impressive city while you act on this job....." Hogotsu let out another loud sigh. While he was no stranger to killing, having done so in the past to escape and save his friends, he still was not comfortable about it. A thought popped into Hogotsu's head as he went over a possible plan. This man clearly had the money, so why come to him when he could go to a Dark Guild? Better yet, why pay anyone when he clearly had the power to do what he was asking him to do, to steal this so called Storm Gem? Whatever the case maybe, it was too late to back down now. Hogotsu looked into where he assumed the man's eyes were and said, "Well, let's do this". The man smirked and handed Hogotsu a map then walked off only to vanish entirely from both sight and sense. The immense pressure vanished as well as if it wasn't even there. Hogotsu looked at the spot Mr.D disappeared from, then the map. He did this for a good ten minutes before he took a deep breath and yelled out, "Well, SH-!" His yell was so loud that it could be heard from above aristocrats above, who were wondering what that horrid sound was. ---- Over on Mochina Island, Markus was spending time with his niece, Chae Yi. Both were enjoying the hot summer day by the river at the back of their home. "So how'd you think your Mom's and Joo Dee are doing on that job?" Asked Markus as he threw water over Chae Yi. "It's a simple job but kinda worried that Joo Dee will panic and freeze." "I think they'll be fine Uncle Markus. Joo Dee will come through, it's only a land clearence job." Said Chae Yi throwing a mud ball at Markus which he dodged easily. "Damn!" Markus laughed as he dodged countering with a mini tidal wave knocking Chae Yi down the river alittle. "You have much to learn about water fights my student." He smirked, standing proudly. ---- Later that night, Hogotsu was sitting up in a tree, looking through a pair of binoculars, as he watched the scouted the area where apparently this Markus person was being staying at. Hogotsu let out a small sigh, as he looked over the large estate and thought to himself, "Do I really want to kill a person that I have literally no reason to kill? I mean sure I need that money to feed everyone but is it really worth it?" ''He jumped out of the tree, landing softly so he wouldn't attract anyone to him. ''"I shouldn't be thinking about this. I mean I could always say that I didn't see him" ''Hogotsu creeped up to the door of the estate and began to pick the lock. After several minutes of concetration, he was able to open up the door. The door suddenly swung open with Markus standing infront of Hogotsu, wearing just his trousers, belts and boots showing his extensive collection of tattoos. "My eyes see more than you think, little ninja. Plus i sensed you easily." He said towering over Hogotsu as letting lightning ran up his arm lighting up the halls for a second before starting again. "Now, why are you on my property?" Hogotsu jumped back in shock, before regaining himself. "Okay, first of all, I'm a thief, not ninja," Hogotsu said with little care for being caught. "Secondly, why should I tell you why I'm here? That kind kills the reason." "Ninja were thieves as well and if you don't, you'll regret trying to break into Hotaru property." Said Markus raising a hand and cupping perfect white lighting in his palm. "So talk boy...." Hogotsu simply stared at Markus, eyes half-open as though he was bored. "You know, if I was a weaker thief, I would be cowering in my boots as we speak." Hogotsu said, letting out a small yawn. "But, I'm not and you know what else? I hear something and do you know what it is?" Markus smirked and began to close the door. "Go home kid. I need a nap before tommorow." He said as the door closed on Hogotsu. "Go play with your toys!" Hogotsu stood out there for a good minute before he thought, ''"That little..." Quickly, he knocked on the door and waited. Markus quickly openned the door and said "Nobody's home!" Before closing it just as quick. The sound of him walking up stairs could just be heard through the wooden door. "Screw it." Hogotsu finally thought to himself as he took a couple steps back before dash towards the door and kicking it, forcinig it off it's hinges. "And that's the way the cookie crumbles." As the door landed a bolt of the same white lightning Markus demostated fly at Hogotsu. "On Mochina there are three events where a person can use force to deter an attacker or attackers....First is when they have no route of escape, second is to help someone else and third is when someone forces themselves into their home....That is the one where we're allowed to kill...." He said as he vaulted the banister landing infront of the entrance. "You made the mistake of breaking into the home of The Hotaru Clan and where my family lives....I don't wlecome threats to their safety. Infact i send those threats to the lowest pits of hell......But it is custom in Mochina for the combantants to introduce themselves. I am Markus Hotaru, Storm Phoenix Slayer, Guild Ace of the Twilight Phoenix Guild and Head of the Hotaru Clan. You are?" Markus stood there waiting for Hogotsu to introduce himself just as several members of the guild woke up and check on what was going on. Hogotsu stood up and said, "Well I don't have a badass intro like yours but I'll give it a shoot. The name's Hogotsu Sezoku, He who protects the common people, Leader of the Children of the Night and unfortunately your ass-kicker for the next few moments." He finished as let a small grin appeared on his face. Markus unleash part of his magical power showing he was ready to fight. The power was just as dense but not as wild as Mr.D it also matched the overall strength. "Then show me how you protect your people.....And i'll show you how i protect this island with my clan and guild." Said Markus dropping down into his trademark stance letting out a breath filled with sparks of lightning. "Try and beat the Storm Warden." Markus dashed forward with impressive speed lifting Hogotsu into the air with a knee to his stomach before landing a punch sending him out the front door onto the path. Hogotsu rolled on the grass before he righted himself back up. He let out a smirk before he dashed towards Markus and struck him in the gut with an lightning-enchanced kick. Markus caught the kick and the magic just vanished. "I absorb lightning magic.....Thats the fun trick Phoenix Slayers have....We absorb the main element we use." Said Markus countering with a lightning enhanced jab to Hogotsu's stomach, sending him back again. "So unless you've got a new magic your kinda limited in what you can do kid." Markus then fired a lightning bolt at Hogotsu, at impressive. Hogotsu quickly flipped over the attack, landing in a crouched position. "Oh, I call hacks on that," He called out as he sent a grabbed a nearby boulder and threw it at Markus. "Thunder Boxing..." Said Markus before throwing a punch at the boulder with the sound of thunder. The boulder shattered into hundreds of peices. "I also control thunder and wind.....Attack me with obvious techniques and tricks won't really work on me kid......I've delt with too many Dark Mage and mosnters to fall for them." "And yet, you're about to get smacked!" Hogotsu's voiced cried out form up in the sky, as he suddenly crashed down, kicking Markus with his already streched-out leg. "Hazanshū (Supreme Mountain Kick)!" He screamed, as the ground cracked from the force of the blow. Markus blocked the attack with one arm allowing the kinetic energy to transfer into his body which he reflected back into a counter blow aimed at Hogotsu's stomach. "Not bad kid...You know how to fight but you have years to go till you can match someone like me....." Said Markus readying a second attack. "Sky Kick!" Markus kick straight up parralel to his body strike Hogotsu in the chin, sending him up in the air. While Markus' strength was impressive he seemed to be holding back quite alot as if not wanting to kill Hogotsu. Hogotsu landed on the ground, shrugging off the kick, and pointed at Markus, his pointer and middle finger forward. "Take this, Hayatakauchi (Quick Falcon Strike)!" A bolt of lightning shot out from Hogotsu's finger streaming across the sky at breakneck speeds. "You're quite the slow learner...." Said Markus as he took the hit and absorbed the spell. "I absorb any lightning spell you can throw at me kid, you're better off giving up." Markus then took a deep breath. "Storm Phoenix's Scream!" He said as a huge column of brilliant white lightning shot out and ripped through the air at Hogotsu destroying the path and front gate. "Hmmm might've went over board there...." "Ya think?!?!" Said Ellena glaring at Markus sword in hand. "End this now before i get really angry....." "Err i think we should listen kid....She's the one person i don't mess with." Said Markus looking at Hogotsu. Hogotsu, his clothes now tattered, stood up, shouting, "If you think I'm going to quit, you have another thing coming you bastard!" Hogotsu stance's shifted as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, lightning began to discharge around him, as his hair changed into what appeared to be lightning. Hogotsu opened his eyes, which now appeared more electrified and said in a calm voice, "Kyōkatai: Shinrai (Strengthened Form: Divine Thunder)..." Markus just sighed and looked to an old man standing infront of the gathered crowd. "A little help here, Sensei?" Asked Markus turning to walk back into his home. The old man nodded and activated a spell. Suddenly Hogotsu's magic stopped working and he couldn't activate it. "Sealing Spell 42: Magic Stopper." Said the old man who smiled at Hogotsu. "You won't be able to use your magic until i say so." "Might as well come in to talk kid," Said Markus from one of the kitchens. "I'm making myself some ramen. Want some?" "You know what, screw it. Yeah, I'll have so." Hogotsu said, finally admiting defeat as he followed Markus into his kitchen, mumbling about hacks, unfairness, and effing Slayers. "In battle you take every advantage you have.....Do not question how fate plays out a battle just question how you can change the outcome.....General Hashiba quoted that after loosing a skirmish druing the 5 year war." Said Markus cutting up some meat. "Three things caused you to loose....First: You did not gain any infomation about me.....Second: You did not gain any infomation about my guild and finally: You did not assess your own abilities compaired to the unknown.....Those three things can get you killed no matter how skilled you think you are." Markus began to cook the meat adding some sweet & sour sauce and chopped veg and peppers. "You come to the strongest guild in the Archipelago without finding out anything about the island or who your targetting......" Said Markus taking a sip of sake. "Keep that tactic up and you'll end up with your head mounted on some psycho's wall." "Well, seeing as how I just failed both my objectives and I'm sure my creepy and possible psycho employer will not take failure kindy, I think I'll end up mounted on his wall. Does this count?" Hogotsu said in a rather bored manner, as he was sitting on the table. "So any idea who the guy was?" Asked Markus serving two bowls of Ramen one for him and another for Hogotsu. "A name would be nice...." Markus sat down infront of him and began to eat. Meanwhile everyone else was going back to bed including the old man who seal Hogotsu's magic. "Well...," Hogotsu began "It was some weird guy calling himself Mr. R. Possible pedobear if you ask me." Hogotsu finished as he slurped up some ramen. "His real name is Daimon Hydrech....A Dark Mage and former Storm Phoenix slayer....He became drunk on the power got exiled and became the guy who started a war between the archipelago and his army of cultists and fake humans.....My guild was set up to end him." Said Markus finishing his Ramen. "He has this weird habit of hiring outsiders like you to deal with us....As if getting rid of future threats before they become an actual threat." "Wow, sounds like a complete prick. Now, I'm glad you stopped me from succeeding in taking that strange Storm Gem or whatever it's called." Hogotsu said, as he let out a rather larger burp before resuming his ramen. "He's after that again? Hmmm seems he still wants to craft that bomb...." Said Markus finishing his drink. "So how much did he promise you?" "Prick offered me four million in what ever currency I wanted," Hogotsu said as he finished his ramen. "Really set me off but I need the money." "Whats the currency of your home?" Asked Markus looking at Hogotsu. "We can compensate you if ya want and invite you to stay here as our guest." "We use gold in Divitiis Bona," Hogotsu said. "Rather stupid, if I do say so myself and I'll stay here but only for two days. I have help the people back at the Safe Haven and Find that asshat, Mr.R." "Best way to screw with Daimon is to mess up his plans....We've got our own plans for him....He'll most likely be back at Blackwood ISland." Said Markus standing up and requiping his trench coat jsut as the sun came up. "We've got a plan to launch a raid on a small island jsut off the coast of there to try and slow the production of weapons." A grin framed on Hogotsu's face, before he said, "Nice, sounds like a perfect way to mess with him. Can I get in on this?" "Hmmm i think we can arrange something....I'll talk to Captain Kuro....He's leading the Royal Guard Wolves coming with us...." Said Markus openning the back doors and breathing deep. "Care to join me for a morning workout or do you want to rest?" Hogotsu let out a humming sound, thinking before saying, "Sure, I could always use the extra training." MAakus led Hogotsu to a pit like arena. "Hop in....You'll like what i got in mind..." Said Markus as a large monk like man appeared. "Yama animate your strongest golems....See how this kid does against them." "Very well..." Said Yama as he placed his hands on the ground. "Animation Magic: Great King Golem Sentinals!" Two massive warriors made of stone grew fromt he ground and stepped into the area. They both summoned stone swords from their bodies and readied thmselves to fight. "See how you handle them. Don't worry, they won't kill you. Yama has full control over their actions." Said Markus sitting on a bentch looking over the pit. "For some reason, that doesn't make me feel better..." ''Hogotsu thought to himself. He quickly got into his stance and called out, "Alright, let's do this!" The Golem attacked together at speeds far beyond anything made of stone that size should move. The left one swung his sword down while the right one stabbed forward attampting to skewer Hogotsu. Markus simply watched Hogotsu's body and magical pwoer seeing how he adapts to the situation. Hogotsu quickly crouched, ducking under the attemped stab and followed rolled to his left to dodge the downward strike. He did a backflip to put some distance between him and the Golems. He pointed his middle and pointer finger at the left golem and said, "'Hayatakauchi'!" A small yet incredibly fast bolt of lighting shoot out of his fingers, soaring towards the chosen target. The Golems used their swords to block the attack defending eachother perfectly then attacking again using Earth Magic to create a dome of earth around Hogotsu. "Yeah while Yamatora can control their chocies they're actual actiosn are their own as well as their magic." Said Markus smirking alittle. "Oh, that is full of so much crap!" Hogotsu cried out, as he let lightning run through his arm before it took the shape of what appeared to be Katar. Hogotsu cut the dome with the electric blade, calling out, "'Gigawattoken''' (Giga Watt Blade)!" He jumped out of the remaining of the dome and jumped up into the air, spinning at an incredibly fast pace, traveling towards the right golem. He then straightened his body, kicking the golem with great force, sending it sliding across the ground. "Hazanshū", He softly said as he turned to face the other golem. The Golem blocked grabbing Hogotsu's leg and throwing him into the wall fo the pit. Suddenly Markus landing infront of him wearing his armour and mask. "You need to focus on both of them....Not just a single target....." He said as he starting to walk to the left charging lightning up his arms. "Watch and learn...." Markus vanished moving around faster than he did during his skirmish against Hogotsu throwing darts of lightning at the golems from all angles. "You need to attack form blind spots and where they dont' except you....Adapt to what they do." He said appearing betweent he legs of one and punching it in the knees breaking off it's shins. He then reappeared infront of it smirking as the other brought it's sword over it's head to try and land the killing blow on Markus who vanished again letting the golem cut it's friend in two. "Geez, cool yourself, old man," Hogotso said, as he stood up and began streched. "Did you really think that I was going all-out?" "Could've fooled me....." Said Markus lifting his mask up. "And i'm 29....." Markus then finished the final golem with a series of thunder enhanced punches. "He's not bad....But is overally confident in his abilities." Said Yama as he sat on the bentch. "He needs to lean how to curb that if he wants to help us out." "Yep..." nodded Markus as he lept out of the pit to sit next to Yama. "29?! His hair is as white as snow." Hogotsu thought to himself as he ran a hand throught his own hair, pondering on how one so young could have such a strange hair color. Oh, the irony was lost to him indeed. He came out of his thoughts and asked, "So, what happens now?" "If your wondering about the hair.....It's a trait my family shares, many of my ancestors had ghost whtie hair." Said Markus smirking alittle. "Well we wait till the Royal Guards are ready and have looked over the intel we have gathered....Until then we relax and ready ourselves for a day of fun." "Fun? Hmm.....What do you suggest?" Hogotsu pondered. Being a thief and taking care of vast amounts of people, not to mention, surviving everyday from rich yet powerful pricks, he never actually got the chance to really have fun. "Well our idea of fun is fighting....I kinda get a kick out of combat and the others just enjoy getting payback on Daimon and his guild." Said Markus rubbing the back of his head with a smile. "Ya see we've all been effected by Daimon or take serious offence to what he's done like Yama here...His order of monks have taken a vow to aid in the end of Daimon's tyrany and murderous plans." Just then Ellena appeared and hugged Markus around the neck. "So you two sorted things out?" She said before kissing Markus on the cheek. "Yeah...Daimon was playing him like a violin." Chuckled Markus returning the kiss onto Ellena's cheek. "He's a cool kid really...Abit easy to trick though." "Get a room. I don't want to see you two get chumpy with each other." Hogotsu said in a deadpanded tone. "And what do you mean had me on the ropes? I had activated my Imperial Embodiment, I would have blazed throught them like that." "This is my wife Ellena Hotaru....." Said Markus smirking alittle. "And i mean he tricked you easily....Your need for money blinded you from his darkness....But on the note of your fighting skills you ahve talent but your far too confident in your abilities....Your lightning is ineffective against Slayers as shown during our little brawl yet you kept attacking, despite all you did was help me gain more power....You thought your skill alone would see you through to victory, yet you forgot the most basic rule of combar....Know your enemy." "Well, excuse me for trying to keep my friends and practically family from starving," Hogotsu said, in a rather snappish tone. "And I'm not overconfident, i'm just awesome." He finished as he struck a rather strange pose. Markus sent him flying with a thunder enhanced shout with no real powerbehind but still knocked him back roughly 40 feet away. "Right....An attitude like that will kill you." Said Markus sighing alittle. "Arrogance ont he battlfeidl will end your life kid....I'd hate to see yours snuffed out by one of Daimon's men." "He right kid....We had a recruit who acted alot like you and he didn't last long 'cos he though his skill in fire magic would save him.....He met Vega." Said Ellena look down sadly. "Vega?" Hogotsu questioned as a man wearing a mask with long brown hair suddenly appeared in his mind before he quickly shock that thought out of his head and stood up. "Who is that?" "Vega Sanada, Daimon's most psychotic assassin. He's unpredictable and has no care for what he does or who he hurts. He loves the feel of a victim's blood on his skin. He's a soulless monster," Said Ellena, clenching her fist as she started releasing some of her magic power. "He led the attack on my home and killed everyone except my best friend who i lost for years." "The only two of Daimon's forces who aren't truely evil is Star Buster who was forced to work for him and Dark Storm....My copy....He doens't know anything but what Daimon taught him...." Said Markus putting a hand on Ellena's shoulder. "As i said we've all been effected by him in some way...." Hogotsu was silent for a moment as he took all this in. After a minute, he stood up and said, "Get those golems out here. I want to show you that I'm worthy enough to help you and put this asshat down and stop his manipulative ways." Hogotsu eye's were cold and sharp, showing his seriousness and determination. "How about you go up against me....Full force, no sealing magic just me and you....If you land one hit your able to help but if i beat you your going home with the money Daimon owes you." Said Markus standing up showing his full power. "See if you can match the strongest mage in the region." Hogotsu let out a simple nod as lightning began to run up and down his body before forming into a rather large eletrical aura. "Kyūkyokutai: Tentai no Susanoo (Ultimate Form: Heavenly Body of He With The Ability to Help By All Means)." Hogotsu said in a rather calm tone. His magical power began to shape into a rather large being-no, a deity made of lighting, looking down those that dared try to harm any that stood in it's way. It died out slowly, reducing back into Hogotsu's body, who said, "This time I'm going all out. You're the first person to ever see this form and probably not the last." "Storm Drive...." Said MArkus as 5 feathers grew on both his forearms and gained feather like markings across his body. "I'll hold back abit...If ya don't mind." MArkus dropped into the pit and stood at one end waiting for Hogotsu to enter as well, Ellena smirked knowing Markus' plan to use Hogotsu's lightning against him by letting it activate his Phoenix Force for him. "This will be fun...." She said sitting next to Yama who was busy eating some ramen. "Where did you get that?!" Yama pointed to a small pot next to his foot. "You know me." Said Yama mouth full of noodles and shrimp. Hogotsu moved forward, disappearing and reappearing in flashes of lighting across the area until he appeared behind Markus and called out, "Tettei no Tsuchitō (Thor's Hammer Throw)!" Hogotsu engulfed his left fist and forearm in lightning and through the lightning-enhanced punch at Markus' back, hoping his idea would work. Markus caught the punch at the exact moment of impact negating the bulk of the force behind it all while absorbing the lightning. "Wait for it!" Said Markus before hitting Hogotsu with a pulse of lightning and throwing him to the ground. "Forget using magic here....You only know how to use lightning, your just helping." Markus then raised his left hand charging a large amount of lightning in his hands. "Well this is gonna get painful...." Said Ellena stealing one of Yama's bowls of ramen. "Bets on end result injuries?" "Atleast broken bones...Luckly The Doc is passed out in his office." Said Yama finishing his first bowl of ramen. "And you think that I would make the same mistake twice?" Hogotsu said as he brought his right arm up, covering with lightning and screamed out, "Byakko Tsuchi (White Tiger Hammer)" He threw a lightning bolt with a tiger's head at the ground, causing it to explode in a large blast of lightning, causing the earth to crumble. Markus again took the hit. "Kid seriously the magic isn't working if anything it's making me stronger....." Said Markus as his magical power suddenly began to rampage and Markus' appearence changed. "Storm Force....." Hogotsu dashed towards Markus, creating multiple after-images from sheer speed that he was traveling at. "Have to be carefull. I have no idea what this 'Storm Force' can do," ''Hogotsu thought to himself. Markus watched the after-images and coutnered with a pulse of thunder that knocked Hogotsu back which was folloed up by a lightning katana pointed at Hogotsu's neck. "I win...." Said Markus powering down to normal. "Nice try kid....We'll let you know when we're heading off." Hogotsu, also powering down, asked, "Huh? I thought that I was supposed to hit you." "Yeah but i had you ready for a killing blow....You lost." Said Markus despelling the sword. "Your strong though....But you focus on using your lightning magic too much....You knew you couldn't beat me with it yet you kept trying, thats just idiotic....." Ellena nodded. "Yeah he's right....If you meet Dark Storm he'll be exactly the same the more lightning you throw at him the more he'll absorb and the stronger he'll get." She said as she finished her own bowl of ramen. "Markus has the advantage against him as their slayer magic effects eachother the same as your lightning would a normal mage or a slayer with a different element." Hogostu began to nod his head, seeing their point. "Yeah, I understand what you mean. If I fought agianst another slayer who could eat my lightning, I would be screwed." Hogotsu said, as he began to think on creating a technique. "Well in the mean time lets be ready....The Wolves will let me know when they're ready." Sad Markus walking towards the mansion. "Hogotsu you have full run of the estate within reason." "Yeah we better get ready as well." Said Ellena following Markus. Hogotsu sat there, thinking before he said, "Alright, time to do some last minute training!" He began to streching, thinking on what he could do to give himself an advantage. ---- After a couple of days a member of the Wolves joining Markus and his team appeared and informed Markus that they were ready and waiting for his team to arrive at the docks. Markus gathered his team together and led them to the docks north of the estate, the docks were filled with soldiers and sailor movign around marching or maintaining their equipment. "Welcome to the war effort Hogotsu.....Here are the warriors that defend this island from Daimon's army and his tyranical ideology." Said Markus walking towards a shack next to one of the large warehouses. "Here we are....The Wolves will be in here, keep quiet and let me talk to these guys." Hogotsu nodded, remembering how familiar this scene was to him. One slip of words and you can bring yourself a whole mess of unwanted enemies. Best not to mess that up for Markus. "Morning lads and ladies! How are things?" Said Markus as he walked into the room with his team. "Hey Storm Warden, just waiting on you to show your ugly face." Said the largest of the Wolves who was busy eating some pebble like red sweets. "Ohh Fire Rocks, give me some!" Said Markus walking up to him holding out a hand. "No!" Said the wolf hiding his sweets. "Can we get on with this?" Said a wolf who was standing over the table. "Hogotsu this is Talon. He's the pack leader for this pack of misfits and psychos." Smirked Markus looking over the maps on the table. "So whats gonna be happening on this little trip? ''"Why is it I'm not freaked out by a bunch of assassins acting like kids right now?" ''Hogotsu thought to himself, as he was not freaking out about the strange sight infront of him. ''"I should see a therapist." He concluded with drop of sweat trickling down his neck. "Who's the runt?" Asked a female member of the wolves. "Relation of yours Markus?" "No...." Said Markus sighing alittle as he did. "He's from somewhere else....Got tricked by Daimon...Same old story." "Ok onto business..." Said Talon rubbing his eyes in annoyence. "My team will infiltrate in the north and work our way through the camps and town to get to the factory...You guys come in from the south and do the same. We'll meet in the central control centre and take the factory down once and for all." "Sounds like fun....Any idea on what we'll be facing?" Asked MArkus nodding in agreement to the plan. "Usual....Possible S-Class member of Daimon's guild will be there....Intel is sketchy on that." Said Talon. "Intel? Sketchy? That usually a bad sign for something. I hope that I'm just overthinking." ''Hogotsu thought, a frown appearing on his face. Bad Intel can lead to terrible results in jobs, he knew that much. "Ok then we'll meet you guys there...Good luck on your end." Said Markus leading his group out the door to they're transport. "Ok Hogotsu. Stay with us and watch your back....If Dark storm is there avoid using lightning. Oh, and avoid his Black Lightning Magic like it was a plague." Curious, Hogotsu asked as he followed, "Why exactly? I've heard you mention this once but never understood what it exactly is?" Black Lightning? Sounds rather god-like or just plain evil, depending on how one thinks on it. "Black Lightning is a form of Lightning Magic created by Daimon that harnesses the user's hate, anger and bloodlust...It corrupts the magic turning it black or a really dark purple." Said Markus walking ahead. "It leaves a nasty injury that can never truely heal and always hurts.....Unless your a slayer....Only issue is me and Dark can't absorb it due to it's nature....So against it i try to avoid or deflect it." "You're basically screwed, right?" Hogotsu asked, already knowing the anwser. "Can be if i don't stay on my toes...." Said Markus stopping infront fo the boat. "But Dark is too focused on his goal of taking my place as the only Storm Phoenix Slayer..." "Ya see focusing on a goal too much can make you loose sight on what's important in th emoment...Dark forgets that." Said Ellena standing next to Markus. "Markus might not be able to absorb the Dark Lightning Magic but he can't be inflicting with it's injury that everyone else gets...Yoshi is the same." "Yeah we Slayers have the advantage of being able to resist that lingering wound the magic leaves." Said Yoshi smirking alittle. "We've been trying to find a way to heal it though....The Doc hasn't had much luck." "Well, why not focus on healing the effect of the magic, but having a combat role? Like Sky Dragon Slayer." Hogotsu said, in a questioning tone? "Even his gold lightning has trouble....It seems the more hate, anger and bloodlust the user of Black Lightning has the harder it is to heal." Said Markus before leading the team onto the boat. "Ok down to business this is an old finish vessal we'll use it to sneak in and get this job done." "Sounds fine to me." Said Ellena sitting down on a crate. "So how exactly will we be doing this? Will we split up or stick together?" Hogotsu asked, wanting to know about the detail for the plan. "We'll see how things go..." Said Markus relaxing at the front of the boat as it sets off with Yoshi sheering. "I prefer to make plans based on the situations not before they appear." "Yeah makes things more fun." Said Yoshi putting on a captains hat. "Glad they remembered my request!" "So, you never went into full detail about this Damion guy. I mean I know that he is a real asshate but what else did he do?" Hogotsu pondered as he tried not to stare in awe at Yoshi's new hat. "We should passing one of his crimes." Said MArkus pointing to an island totally devoid of life covered in blackened earth and sand with no sign of a volcano on the island at all. "He used that island which had a great and majestic city as an example of his power....He wiped it out in little under an hour.....The city had no importance other than it had a great beach and some amazing shrimp ramen." "He has done this before...." Said Ellena sitting down behind Yoshi. "He wiped out my home and nearly wiped out Markus' clan.....Yoshi and Zero are probably the only two who haven't lost somethign to Daimon yet still want his head." "I was raised as a warrior of the Hawiani People.....We don't let people like him stand for long, the spirits of earth and sea dislike them." Said Yoshi steering the boat past from rocks. "I just don't like dark mages that try to copy Zeref." Said Zero reading a book at the rear of the boat. "I used to work for the magical council as a magic researcher...I managed to sneak a look at documents on Zeref and his crimes....I'm determind not to let Daimon match him." Hogotsu could only look in shock at the island, void of life. This man's power was strong enough to wipe out hundreds, maybe even thousands of people within a matter of moments. ''"Am I truly strong enough to help these guys. They are on a whole 'nother level than me." ''Hogotsu thought as began to feel some self doubt in himself. "It's a good thing we destroyed the weapon he used to do that...." Said Markus looking at Hogotsu. "Relax kid...I doubt he'll be at our location....It'll be more likely to meet Dark Storm, Star Buster, Vega, Sasuke or some merc he's hired." Hogotsu simply nodded his head, hoping that his extra training and his new technique would pay off in the end. ''"Got to stay strong! Can't chicken out just now." ''He thought to himself briefly. Eventually they arrived at their destination and got of the boat and hid it under some seaweed. "Has anyone ever fallen for his trick?" Asked Yama looking at their handy work. "I'll let ya know if we get here with no guards...." Said Markus looking over some rocks to see if there are any guards. "All clear, lets move." Hogotsu followed them, looking back at the hidden boat, wondering how exactly anyone could miss it. ''"Hopefully, these guard have the attention span of a hyper-active puppy." He thought. Markus stopped suddenly. "Ok Hogotsu i'm glad you don't mind killing....We've had too many helpers come along and don't like getting their hands dirty....You and me we're gonna kill those two fakers there." Said Markus pointing over a rock towards two guards standing in their path. "Do it quick and clean....Any noise and we may have problems before we want them." "We'll keep an eye out for any more play mates." Said Yoshi taking out his knife. Hogotsu nodded, his eyes soften and said, "Sometimes you have to dirty your own hands to those you care for. I see no shame in doing such thing, if those I call family can go on." The two dashed forward and took out the guards quickly and cleanly. "Ok hide the bodies and lets find that sewer entrance." Said Markus as he began to drag a body off to a trench. "Come on guys lets move." Hogotsu followed, running up to another pair of guards. He jumped in the air and landed behind the left one, quickly grabbing his neck and twisting it, snapping his neck with an loud crack. He grabbed the other ones' throat and ran a small yet highly powered amount of electricty, killing him instantly. "We good to go or should we scout out more?" Nah this is where we gotta go." Said Markus pointing to a sewer pipe that'll take them to the heart fo the factory. "We just follow this and the Royal Guards should be waiting for us." The group ran down the pipe several hundred metres before spotting the Royal Guard team waiting for them outside the door leading to the factory. "Sorry to keep you waiting we had afew more guards that expected." Said Markus stopping next to Talon. "Thats fine....Once we enter here you guys go south we'll go north and take out the forges on that side...You do the same." Said Talon adjusting his mask. "Of course....How should we go about this? Loud of silent?" Asked Markus letting some lightning spark around his fingers. "Loud....The forges are close together so we can take them out and get out quickly." Said Talon before leading his team out the door to their targets. Quickly hiding the bodies, Hogotsu ran after them, quickly catching up. "Gosh, I hope we don't run into a snag along the way." He thought. The second Markus' groupd went through the door into the factory they unleashed hell. Yoshi and MArkus let loose powerful spells that ripped through the first few rooms in one go taking out half of the forges. Ellena and Zero delt with any of the guards appeared with impressive skill and speed. "Hmm well we're half way there lets enjoy ourselves guys...Rip them apart!" Said MArkus beating the living hell out of the guards with a fusion of martial skill and magic spells that destroyed large parts of the factory. Hogotsu punched a guard in the throat, crushing his windpipe. He then flipped over another guard, who almost took his head off, landing on his shoulders and twisting his neck, an snap ringing in his ears. "So, what are we looking for agian?" He asked as he threw a Byakko Tsuchi at group of incoming guard, causing a chain reaction of explosions, killing them all. The group cleared the area and finished the forges off and began to make their way to meet with the royal guards only to find a problem standing in their way. "Ok this is an issue..." Said Markus stopping infront of Sasuke Kotogawa and 2 Breka Beasts. "What are those things, if I dare ask?" Hogotsu said as he came to a stop to see the strange man and his equally, if not stranger, pets. "Breka Beasts....They're monsters created by Daimon's experiments....So far we can't find a way to reverse what he's done.....So we kill them to stop their suffering." Said Markus charing his arms up with his lightning. "They're resistant to most forms of magic but lightning seems to effect the same as everything else." "Well i'd never expect to meet you here Markus." Said Sasuke drawing his sabre pointing it at Markus with a psychotic grin. "So, I'm guessing this guy is insane, right?" Hogotsu asked, making sure not to take his eyes off of this possibly dangerous man. "He's 7 shades of crazy....He's was a minor noble on his homeland but killed his family to take all the power and money. He got caught out and ran becoming a Dark Mage for hire.....Daimon found him and got him to join his guild." Said Markus summoning his red sword Death Wing. "What ya wanna deal with, Hogotsu? Breka Beasts or Sasuke?" "It would be best that I fight the beast, seeing as you said that they are weak agianst Lightning Magic. I will join you when I'm able." Hogotsu said as he began to strech, warming himself up. "The rest of you lend him a hand....I'll deal with Sasuke." Said Markus charging him launching a flying knee to his face knocking him back a good 10-20 feet, he then attacked with a rising roundhouse. "Demonic Katana Kick!" The kick managed to knock Sasuke back further who managed to stop himself moving back by stabbing his sword into the ground. "Try harder Warden." Said Sasuke who's face had partly become steel. "You forget my magic...." "You forget I can shatter steel with a punch." Said Markus with a smirk punching him hard enough into his face to cause the Steel Magic fail and allow full injury to pass through into Sasuke's face. "Told ya!" Hogotsu dashed forward, jumping and landing on the wall and pointing at the both Breka Beasts with both his middle and pointer fingers. "Hayatakauchi: Sōdageki (Quick Falcon Strike: Twin Hit)!" Two thin yet fast bolts of lightning came out of his finger tips, traveling towards the Beasts at impressive speed. The beasts avoided the attack and lunged forward only to get knocked down by Yoshi who shoulder charged the mosnters. "They're alot smarter than that kid." Said Yoshi as he pinned them down for both Zero and Ellena to launch an attack, Ellena uses her sword magic to launch a lightning slash at one and Zero mimicing Markus' magic and unleashing a brilliant white lightning bolt at the other. "Come on kid get your shot in there!" Hogotsu jumped from off the wall and landed on the ground. He then motioned his left hand, which was charged full of lightning, at the Breka Beasts. "Byakko Tsuchi!" A blast of lightning shaped like a tiger came out of his hand, hitting the left Breka Beast, causing it to cry out in pain. Yoshi then lept in the air and used his own breath spell to vaporize the heads of the two beasts. "Right who's next!" Said Yoshi as an enite pack of Breka Beasts appeared. "Sh*t....." The beasts charged forward ganging up on Yoshi who managed to hold them off. "Yeah help would be nice you guys!!" He said as he punched a Breka Beast away with a lightning infused punch to it's jaw. Hogotsu jumped over a Breka Beast's swipe and landed on it's back, letting lose a mass discharge of electricity, causing it to screech in pain before dying out. "How are we doing so far?" He called out as he preformed a lightning enchanced uppercut to another Breka's jaw, causing it to fly in the air. "Not bad actually...." Said Yoshi looking up to see a entire pack of Breka Beasts. "Hmmmm, looks like they got friends." The Breka Beasts kept down onto the ground, causing a large cloud of dust to appear and readied themselves for more fighting. Hogotsu, rolled his shoulders, as lightning began to spread around his body and his hair began to shift, seeming more like electricity. "Kyōkatai: Shinrai" He said as a grin sneak it's way onto his face. "Time to get serious!" Meanwhile with Markus and Sasuke fighting; the two mages were fighting at full power, Sasuke was forced to avoid mroe than block due to his main defencive magic being taken out of the fight by MArkus' lightning. Sasuke used his blade aiming for MArkus' joints hoping he can out pace the Phoenix Slayer's healing abilities but to no avail, Markus however was able to land some serious injuries on the Dark Mage. "come on Sasuke i know your better than this....Or is it that your reputation was built form more talk than action?" Smirked Markus backing off alittle after knocking Sasuke to the ground. "I heard your a deadly warrior who should be fear...All i see is another wannabe Zeref trying to rule the world with a tiny amount of power." Sasuke growled as he lept up using a Heavenly Body Spell to ram into Markus how took the hit being knocked back a good few metres. "Much better....Come on come at me at full force!" Said Markus launching a barrage of lightning bolts at Sasuke who avoided them with his Heavenly Body Magic before unleashing a water based Sword Magic attack, which landed with enough pressurised force to cut a normal man in two. Markus defended against the attack with his Storm Wing Shield spell and launched a barrage of Lightning Feathers at him. While this was going on Yoshi and the others began fighting not only Breka Beasts but also Terror Monkeys, large mutated monkeys almost twice the size of Hogotsu and incredably fast and agile. "I really f*cking hate these guys!" Said Yoshi as he just missed striking one in the head and getting clawed across the stomach. Hogotsu was dodging the various attacks coming from Breka Beast, delivering a kick to its face, sending it skidding back. He let out a yelp as he dodged a close hit from a Terror Monkey, flipping back to get some distance. "So, how do we kill these King Kongs over here?" He cried out as he grabbed a punch that nearly took of his head. "These are just really the scouts for the monster armies Daimon has....No really resistances so jsut hit with what ever ya got!" Said Ellena cutting a couple in half. "Swords work rather well.....Just dont' get the blood in ya mouth it tastes aweful and will stay there for days." Yoshi managed to grab one by the tail and use it to beat it's friends to death. "I seriously hate these b*stards!!!" He said throwing the one he grabbed away before killing a Breka Beast. Hogotsu kicked a Terror Monkey in the face before grabbing another by the leg. He jumped into the air, still holding the Terror before bringing it down on a Breka Beast's neck, snapping it and killing them both. "Yes, two for one combo!" He exclaimed in glee. "Don't get cocky kid. We gotta finish these guys off and tear this place down." Said Ellena firing a barrage of spells from her guns. Letting out a small snort at her retort, Hogotsu quickly jumped to avoided being hit by a Breka Breast and shot a thin yet small blast of lightning that travel fast into the Breaka Beast's head and out, killing it. "Man, this is getting kinda old. I wonder how Old Markus is doing" Hogotsu briefly pondered aloud before he kicked a Terror Monkey in the jaw, sending it flying back. Suddenly the man that Markus was fighting came through a near by wall covered in steel, he was shortly followed by Markus as he pulled a sword out of his chest and covered in lightning. "I'm not old!" Markus cried out as he put the sword into the remaining wall and looked at Hogotsu. "Alright Sasuke, we gonna carry this on or are you gonna turn tail and run like the bitch you are?" "Hmmm, no, I think i'm going to stall you abit longer." Smirked Sasuke. "So, what should we help or something?" Hogotsu asked Ellena while he had a Terror Monkey in a chock-hold using his legs, making it gasp for air rather comically. "Nope, Markus has him dealt with. Ain't ya noticed his new look?" Said Ellena, drawing Hogotsu's attention to the markings and other changes to Markus' appearence like the 5 feathers grwing out of both his forearms. "Thats's Storm Drive. Kinda like your neat little trick but only works with his second origins. It doubles physical abilities and magical control on the bigger spells." Hogotsu tilted his head, as he finally twisted his body, forcing the neck of the Terror to snap, and jumped off of it, landing next to Ellena. "So, then he should have no trouble with this guy now, right?" He asked. Sasuke tried attack several times only to have Markus either catch his sword or dodge entirely. "Nope when in that form his physical abilities are doubled.....He can move faster, hit harder and take alot mroe punishment without an issue." Said ellena finishing off the last of the Terror Monkies. "It's his Storm Drive....It's how he enters his Second Origin." Hogotsu could only blink in confusion. "Second Origin? Strange name. Still what should we do till then? I don't wanna just stand here. I get bored easly."